A Mother's Love
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: From the moment that she found out that she was carrying him, she loved him. And so, she would give him a name that would show his heart and soul and not the men who had come before him.


**_Author's Note:_ WARNING:** If I am here, there is usually something else I should be doing... Like studying for my science exam this thursday. Why is it, that I get hit with one-shot inspiration, right when I need to be studying for an exam? It's very, very annoying, but oh well, because I really, really love this one-shot. This one-shot has taken me about three or something hours to write, veering completely off what I was originally going to write, but she (and you'll find out who "She" is in a moment, I'm sure), wanted her story told, in sortof cliff-notes version, but she demanded it to be told and well this is the first part of her story, lol.

I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing and I hope you understand that this story is in fact NOT a Suze/Jesse centre fic (I know, right, I'm a little shocked myself). Actually none of the original characters are in this per se, hehehehe, but I'll let you guys figure out who this is really about.

_**A Mother's Love**_

From the moment that she found out that she was carrying him, she loved him. She loved him before she knew whether or not he was a boy or a girl. For truly she didn't care either way, he was her child and that was what mattered, even though she knew that the Ranch mattered too and the need for a boy to carry on their line was greatly needed. She would have still have loved him all the same if he had been a girl. But he was born a boy, much to her husband's relief, for girls were born in greater numbers into his family than boys. She just loved him.

From the moment she laid eyes on him when he placed into her arms after a rather easy birth. The midwife had even said that never before had she seen a babe born so quickly and without a fuss; he had just come out, eyes open, breathing calmly, taking in his new, strange world around him.

As she looked down at him, into those dark and intelligent eyes; she knew that she was going to love him more than anyone else. Even more than her husband, who was still holding one of her tiny hands in one of his large, callous ones while he had the other hand pressed to his olive face as he wept in silent relief and joy that he had a son and that all was not lost.

She loved her husband, dearly. He had chosen her over much prettier, richer, more perfect girl of his social circle who would do as they were told obediently and without fuss, being the perfect wives to a man of high society.

But he had chosen her.

Many had thought that the reason that young Hector de Silva had married her was due to fact that it would be far easier for a mere working class girl to adapt to the hard life of building a Ranch in America than a girl of High Social status. They had thought it was _she_ who had chased after _him_, begging _him_ to marry _her_ so that she could get at his family's wealth and title.

They were wrong. It had be _he_ who had chased _her_, _he_ who wanted to marry _her_.

She had not wanted anything to do with him (at first) or his money or his family's name, quite happy to go about her life as seamstress, to marry a young man of her own social class and to live her life out as her parents had done. But Hector had been determined to make her his. So determined was he to prove that he truly did love her, her above everyone else, even though they were of completely different social classes and relationships such as theirs were forbid.

It was love at several glances he told her quite often when he was finally courting her. He had watch her and her mother come to his house with gowns for his many, many sisters and girl cousins often and he told her that with each time she came, he lost his heart to her a bit every time, until after a year of simply watching her come and go and exchanging a few polite pleasantries from time to time, he had lost his heart completely to her.

For truth be told, when he had first informed her of his interest in her, she thought he was merely being cruel and had politely excused herself before running as fast as her horrid formal shoes would carry her.

But the poor man kept trying, even after they had become something of friends, meaning that she now unleashed her rather witting, though sometimes harsh tongue upon him and him falling victim to much of her teasing when no others were around to witness the young seamstress winding up the Master youngest son into a state of begging for her mercy, he kept trying for her affection.

And finally succeed…. After three years.

It wasn't that she had finally given into his rather stuttering request for walks around his family gardens; honestly the man truly was hopeless when it came to romance. After his first failed attempt at telling her that he cared for her very deeply, he had become rather stand offish and had not taken to speaking to her for weeks afterwards, until she had finally teased him to the point of them having a loud and rather verbal fight in the middle of entrance hall as she waited for her mother, for them to leave. Her poor mother had almost fainted at the sight of their fight, being quite certain that this would be the end of their jobs. It wasn't.

The de Silva's had been rather amused by the whole fight. Never before had they seen their Hector with so much fire in him.

They had actually thanked her for putting a bit of spirit into him and that they hoped to continue seeing more of her positive influence on him soon.

The two had become friends after that, even though they were complete opposites, one of main reasons as to why she felt that he could never truly be in love with her or her with him.

She was a bright, cheerful person, full of smiles and easy teasing and mischief, not afraid to speak her mind and to prove that yes, she was a girl who did in fact have a brain that had some worth of knowledge in it.

He was a quiet, serious young man, always being over-shadowed by his older brother and many sisters. He was quite intelligent; proving to her countless times that his intelligence was far superior to any of the rest of his family, including his selfish, arrogant older brother which had pleased her greatly to find out. However what did not please her was the fact that he never showed others his intelligence, keeping it to himself, not wishing to cause any more problems between him and his only brother.

Kind and loving he was too as she had found out in their quiet moments together over the years, but far too serious with the rest of the world. He could never see the humour in life, even in the most joyous of times. It was hard for him to show his true smile, which only came forth for her, and only when they were completely alone, where no one else would see.

It was seeing his true smile for the first that had made her finally lose her heart to him and finally say 'yes' to him instead of her usual 'no'.

It had taken her a full three weeks to convince him that she was really saying 'Yes' to his proposal rather than 'no'; so certain was he that she was teasing him, that she was forced, out of sight of prying eyes of course, to kiss him with passion that even she was surprised she possessed, for him to finally believe her. That had earned her another one of his beautiful, rare smiles.

They had married shortly after that, shortly before Hector's father had passed away. He had been the only person in Hector's family who had been happy to give them his blessing to their marriage.

The rest of Hector's family were silently furious over their courting, engagement and wedding, but had not be able to say anything about their disapproval due to Hector's kind father.

They had a quiet wedding in one of the de Silva's great gardens'. It had been a beautiful day, even with the negative feelings from the rest of the de Silva's. She had loved the day with all her heart as it was the wedding that was exactly what she and Hector had wanted.

To be married under a blue sky and surrounded by flowers, made marriage seem more lasting than being stuck in a stuffy church, with marble walls around them, trapping them, suffocating them.

Their early marriage bliss was cut short however when Hector's kind father passed away and the de Silva family fell in to chaos.

Even though Hector and his brother, Marcos were rightfully entitled to their Father's wealth, the rest of the family had put up a fight and so the two brother's, after months of fighting for all that was rightfully theirs and yet seeing no end to the family feuding, decided to leave for America, the land of opportunity with what money they had saved and managed to receive from their father's will.

Marcos, of course, as the eldest had more money then the two newly weds but she had not cared and she had taught her husband, who usually didn't care that his brother had more than him, only caring now due to her, that his jealousy was unneeded and that all would be well. And he believed her and trusted her words.

Their Ranch was small and had few workers, but neither of them were afraid of hard labour and they worked along side their workers to make ends meet that first year and now into their second year the Ranch was on its way to doing well.

They hadn't planned on having a child so soon after coming to America. They were still quite young, her being only nineteen and Hector was only twenty-three, so thoughts of having a child had been postponed. However nature it was soon proven to have different ideas, resulting in the little wonder lying in her arms

She smiled down at her little wonder, counting his little fingers and toes and running her fingers through his already great mop of dark, curly hair.

"Hello Jesse." She mumbled softly to her son. Even though it was decided, more so by Marcos than the two of them, that if they should be having a boy, the names of the family man should be past on to him.

Hector Marcos de Silva, she couldn't help but pull a face at how the name sounded in her head. Even though she knew it would be her son's "formal" name, no matter what she said, she would not think of him as Hector. There was only one Hector in her life. There could never be two.

He would be Hector to the rest of the world, like his father and like his father, she suspected, he would grow to hate the name that the world would know him by, but to her, and sadly probably only to her, he would always be Jesse. As she had decided when she was a little girl, that if she ever bore a son, she would give him a name that would show his heart and soul not the men who had come before him. A name that would be all his and no one else's. His name…

"My Jesse."

_**Author's Note:**_ Now, this fic wasn't suppose to be about her. It was actually suppose to be another Jesse-centre fic, but, well, his mum kinda stole the fic from him. Hehehe, I just started writing for her and suddenly this whole background came flowing out. Flowing! Do you know how long its been since, when wrting, something has flown so easily and so simply out on to the page? AGES! And then this suddenly comes completely alive. I am very happy at the moment because of this fic. I've always been curious about Jesse's family and I want to write about them. I already know the names of his sisters and his mother's name and I can see bits of their life stories in my mind, waiting for me to write them down and I want to when I have more time. But if I have another inspirational hit like this one, well LOL.

Hope you enjoyed and please, comments are deeply appreciated and really make my day.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
